1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bath cloth, and more particularly, to a stretch washcloth for bathing.
b 2. Description of Prior Art
References of record are the U.S. Pat. Nos. of W. Novik 1,404,401, E. G. Schaefer 2,035,014, E. Schirmer 2,363,697, and C. F. J. Dupuy 2,829,392.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a stretch washcloth for bathing, which will be unique, in that it may be effectively employed as a face cloth, a body cloth, and a back scrubber, and whether folded or unfolded, it serves the various parts of the anatomy with ease and comfort.
Another object of this invention is to provide a stretch washcloth for bathing, which will be made of terry cloth or velour, either cotton, polyester fabric, or a combination of both, and it is especially adaptable for single persons alone and those who are handicapped and have no one to help them bathe, particularly hard to reach areas, such as the back.
A further object of this invention is to provide a stretch washcloth for bathing, which will further be unique, in that when folded, it can carry such items as soap, a brush, and other items, especially when camping and having to use bath houses.